Greater than before
by mrs.charming
Summary: Becky needs proof. Becky gets proof in form of handsome prince vampire. He wants her. She justwanta to go home. T to be on the safe side i haven't decided which way this is going to go.   first story so be kind to my wannabe writer heartXXX Please review
1. linking death

**Hi first story so be kind******

**Death. I had always linked this word to the end of life. I always thought there was one kind of death. Your heart stops, and you are no longer a part of the world.**

**I'm not a strong believer in anything. If you show me something I will have to believe it, because it's there. But when this man, if you can call it a man, offered me a different kind of death I was confused. One, how can you offer death.**

**I mean you don't exactly push someone against a tree, as this man so kindly did, and say "hey fancy death?"**

**And two he said a different kind of death, I think I made it clear what I thought death was.**

**Oh and three. He had fangs. Quite sparkly ones to. This all started when I was walking around about 7ish around London. I was coming back from detention at my school, when a cold hand grabbed my shoulder.**

**Me being the freak of Saint Countys school learnt how to fight. So when he grabbed my shoulder I did a little magic with my fists, resulting in the cold handed person to swear. I swung around ready to fight some more, when I saw the fangs.**

**Those sharp, pearly white and I'm afraid to say vampire looking. I was caught of guard and pushed into a tree.**

**At this moment he whispered so softly into my ear "what if I could offer you more Becky, would you stop fighting. What if acould give you death so you can be reborn into something greater?"**

**And as**** said I was confused. I also fainted.**

**Figures**

**Ok please review ******


	2. Third eye

**Ok second chapter ******** here I goooooooo….**

**I guess it was too much to ask for a kidnapper that doesn't bash your head in too hard. I woke up with a killer headache. Maybe he thought he could gain my forgiveness by putting me in possibly the biggest and best bed ever.**

**He has, I admit, gained some points there. He lost them, though, when I looked in the huge mirror beside my bed, to find a third eye growing on my forehead.**

**After fuming for a bit, and cursing my deformed head, I looked around. PWAH!!**

**It was beautiful room. I wish I could think of a better word then beautiful but that was the only word that could manage to come out of my mouth. I turned around and there was the cold handed man himself sitting on a chair in a relaxed position.**

"**I'm glad you think so. Of course you will have to shove your deformed head into another room as this is my room that I lent you. I intended for you to use it only for a few hours, however circumstances arose."**

"**Meaning?"**

"**I hit your head too hard and you slept a few more hours then I wanted…"**

"**Then you WANTED. My god you could have killed me or given me brain damage or something…." It was then I took a good look at his face. Now what happened there? How did someone turn out like that? Dark hair, deep black eyes with spots of red. How did you get a person to have such strong features, and from what I could tell, a godly built chest?**

**Oh and how could someone suddenly put on a cocky grin in the space of 1.2 seconds?**

"**Ahhh never fails to surprise me how ladies can get lost in the presence of us dark vampires." Yeah that's right I'm lost – huh say what.. vampires. "Yes my dear Becky vampires." Oops did I say that out loud?**

"**Ok yep haha, vampires. So you have fangs, not enough proof. I like proof. And those fangs…weren't they selling those at tesco for what £1.50? I'm sure that's in your price range."**

"**Good move Becky. Mock the vampires' wealth. And teeth. Tell me how is it you are not dead?"**

"**Erm how should I answer this question?"**

"**Well I'm just saying, your sarcasm can't amuse everyone like it does me. How someone hasn't offed you I'll never know…"**

"**Well maybe I'm cute. And cuddly. Of course you wouldn't know because you don't know me. You are just a guy who slammed me to a tree."**

**I might have imagined it but I could have sworn I saw his cocky grin falter. Was that hurt I saw? He must of realised I was trying to work his current face out because he stood. Two seconds later he was in front of me. I wouldn't have so much is he wasn't randomly kissing me.**

**It was a good kiss. My god a great one. I decided to enjoy it before pushing him off. Though I think I wouldn't have been able to push him of since he backed me into the bed and layed down on me.**

"**Look convincing he hissed!" Huh? Now that is not something you say to a girl you were kissing. He obviously thought otherwise and carried on kissing me. He looked back up and looked at my confusion. " Someone is coming and I know he won't use you if he thinks I'm still…enjoying you." He started to kiss me deeper. I faintly heard a door open but I was too busy making a rather annoying moan.**

"**Aw Dan not another one." This was another voice. I tried to look to see who it was. But my cold handed friend, Dan I guess his name was had other ideas. Such as holding me down and kissing my neck.**

"**Dan come on finish the human off later. Your mother has the gatherings downstairs. I doubt she would be happy to know your sucking face with whoever you found on the street this time."**

**Dan sighed. "You know what Ross. Be thankful I'm not ripping your heart out. I have got a lot of sexual tension and the last thing I want to do is go pick a gathering. Becky my dear it has been a pleasure. You are lucky because you can say in my bed again, which I believe you rather like. However I don't trust you to stay awake, so just hold still."**

"**If you hit my head again I'll scream----." He lowered his head to my neck and I can't be sure, but I think he bit down. I didn't know if this was my cue to scream. But there was too much pleasure for there to be pain.**

**Yet again, and much to my embarrassment, I blacked out because of this Dan character. My last thought was…hang on don't vampires do this sort of thing?**

**Slightly longer this time**

**Please review and thank you Elf Fangs for your review I will try not too slow it down but please tell me if I do XXX**


	3. Poetic moment

Thanks for my reviews I do like getting feedback so really feel free too…hint hint….

Ok so adding up the proof. God like features, fangs, bit into my neck and took some blood. I knew what the answer was. Problem was it wasn't logical. Vampires do not exist.

I was still recovering from my little, experience shall we call it, with Dan. I was also peeved because yet again I was suffering from a headache, and that it had been two days since I saw Dan. I had planned out my speech; I readied my voice for some serious shouting. And sharpened my nails, just in case he deserved a slap.

Now please tell me if you feel it is wrong to have a walk about if you are bored. I haven't left the room. Everything was brought to me. So is it wrong to simply show myself around? Spread my horizon? I hope you agree with me that it isn't wrong, because I did end up climbing out the window.

Just so you can have a moment to be impressed, I climbed down a wet and slippery vine. Please try it for yourself. Not easy. From my view, it was a big mansion, surrounded with darkness. But that's not what made my mouth fall. No it was the forest. The leaves were silver, the fruit gold, the lake the purest white. "Yes I must say it's rather beautiful, but I wager I have a better view from here," oooh great. The sound of a man with a cocky grin.

I looked to my right. And there he was in all his glory sitting on a balcony. "Yes well I'm afraid my options were limited. My door was locked and it didn't seem like you had any intention of opening it." He simply nodded. "Aren't you missing your bed?"

It looked like I pulled him out of a trance "hmm I haven't had a chance for rest my dear. Might I add that your hair is awfully messy. I think your brown curls would be much better served if they weren't looking like a birds nest."

"Ooh and he is a flatterer too," I droned. Please don't think he looks sexy…please don't think he looks sexy…please don't…

"I'm sorry Becky am I interrupting your deep thought? Something about sexy, I didn't quite catch it all, you think rather fast." Was I supposed to apologise?

I then realised I was still clinging to a vine. "So Mr. Dan fancy helping me off the vine?"

"I'm not sure. This is an awfully poetic moment. Sort of like a fairytale. Only it's a girl on a vine." I replied with a glare. "Here I'll help."

"So kind," I went to reach for his hand but I suddenly started to float…into his inviting arms…I mean arms…just arms.

"Vampire powers. Never had much use for them. Except for seducing. Women seem to love having there clothes levitate off…" he trailed of into thought.

"Ok well that's great…" shit there it was again…vampires. Only I wasn't jumping to deny there existence. He just added to my proof list. Powers. So by this time we were both in thought. I was still in his arms, so soon my thoughts were on how I was going to get out of his arms.

The half naked lady behind me helped though.

"Prince Daniel, so you leave after one round to sit outside with a human. I must say this is a blow. Not even very pretty. Come back inside…"she trailed of suggestively. She was very beautiful. But had an annoying girlish way about her. She looked like a walking talking Barbie.

Dan didn't even look fazed. He simply un-curled himself from me stood up and said "well Becky been a pleasure, I am, though, a bit busy with Miss Lilly. Please stay in your rooms adn I will send for you later. Till then." And with a flick of his finger I was floating away. I still could see him nuzzle into her, I could still hear her giggle. I could still see him push her back into her room. I couldn't however explain to myself why I felt a tinge of something.

Not hurt. I wasn't going to be hurt. Not like the last time…with Jack.

All shall be explained in next chapter maybe …not sure. XXX


	4. A change

You are cruel…utterly cruel 135 hits and only 3 reviews!! My favourite people are elf fang and bkleanne. If you are not reviewing because you think it is all poo…please review and tell me so even if it breaks my poor poor heart. I think im going to have a bit of Dan POV in this chapter to see how he feels….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans' POV

"Till then." With that I waved my hand, and she floated away. I used my mind to look at her face. I couldn't really understand it. Her face always had the look of anger or displeasure. But this face looked like a confused hurt.

However my thought was interrupted by Miss Lilly. She was one of the most desired gatherings in history, and she knew it. I also knew I was the most desired men, if I could be called a man. I'm not being self- centered, just after 300 years of having women beg to spend the night with you and men asking you how you do it, the truth sort of sinks in.

But I was tired. 300 years was considered young, and I still felt very much alive, but I needed a change. My life consisted of being rather stupid with my friends, seducing women and pissing off mother. And the occasional princely duties. One of the princely duties was to find a wife, a gathering.

Gatherings were women vampires brought up to please rich men and become there wife. They were ladies. They were the perfect ones. To most men but me.

I needed a change. I realised this about 78 years ago.

That's when I started venturing out to the human world and not just for food. The women of the human world were interesting, not as beautiful or mysterious as our kind. Most of them weren't even graceful. But to me they were amazing. I knew that when the time came when I needed a wife, a human would take that position. I still of course had my fun with gatherings. But human women were fun. There faces when they smiled with passion when I smiled. There warmth when I drew them closer.

So that is when every now and then I would find one that would hold my interest. And that is when I would take them to my world. My room. To see if they interested me some more.

Usually, after a few weeks my passion for them faded. They were still amazing, but I wanted another change.

This may all sound so selfish but really it isn't. You see I take their memories of me away and I return them safely to their world. This is ok because for every month in my world it is an hour in theirs.

I could keep them for a year and they would only have been gone for 12 hours.

I found myself enjoying things more. A new human every now and then. A new feeling. Never love. But to me love is passion that never dies. And with each human the passion is different. Sometimes they last longer then others and I let myself believe I am in love with them. And just when I'm considering explaining my life, my wishes, my duties, just before I ask them to be mine forever, the passion dies.

To vampire men I am a womaniser. A good one.

To gatherings and vampire women I am hard to catch which makes me a bigger prize.

In my mind I am looking for something to fill something else. And I have told myself that it will be a human.

Then I saw Becky. At first she was nothing too amazing compared to the models and celebrities I associated with. But then I saw her again, and again, until I realised I had started to follow her.

Her hair dark, long. Her skin pale but sparkled whatever the weather. Her figure not too thin but curvy. Her eyes always looked like she was not really looking. And her sarcasm was refreshing. I am always amused at something and after I found Becky, the court would just shake there heads and not even ask what I was laughing at.

I soon started follow her with my mind when I couldn't physically follow her. I grew protected. I killed the men who tried to sneak up on her in alleys. I growled in the dark to scare the girls who tried to bring her down. I began spending weeks on end in the human world, forgetting that to my world I was gone for ages. Nearly 100 hundred years I was away from my home, I was dazzled by this human.

. I soon realised it had been a year. I had followed her a year in her world time and hadn't made my move. A year and there was still a kind of passion. A year and I was sick of waiting.

So on the night I made my move I wasn't really thinking. One because I was pondering on what she would look like when I stared straight at her. And two there were men closing in on her. Why she walked home in the dark was beyond me, I made a mental note that I would have words with her.

So I knew I had to be quick. Grab and go. Not how I really wanted it but I couldn't wait. I jumped down from the tree and appeared in front of her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. I looked into her eyes and smirked, I dropped the smirk when I smelt the men closing in on her. So I whispered in her ear while pushing her against the tree, ignoring the feel of her in my arms. The moment was ruined when she moved to punch me. I was quick and moved while giving her my amused smile.

I flashed my teeth knowing she would freeze. She did and I took the moment to carry on my whisper "what if I could offer you more Becky, would you stop fighting? What if I could give you death so you can be reborn into something greater?" She looked confused. Which made her look cute. She looked even cuter when se fainted.

I looked back on the memory as Lilly pulled me in. I will spend the rest of the night with Lilly. But I will turn my attention to Becky after tonight. I was sure that the passion I felt for her would stay .At least I hoped it would. It really just depended on how well I could seduce her. And by the look she gave me when I unlocked her door the following morning, I realised it could be hard, which made it more fun…

Ok so a little insight there to my lovely Dan. I'm not sure where I get my inspiration from Penartist10000. I guess I read other peoples stories, I see a good idea but then I find myself wishing they did it differently so I give it a try.

Please review XXXXX


	5. Shadow that was the love of my life

Im sorry I didn't mean to take so long im sneaking back on so this can only be short…im in big trouble with the mother…so bear with me…

Becky's POV

Not like last time with Jack. I would not be so stupid again. I will never put trust in anyone. He's the reason I take fighting classes and he is the reason I walk home at night.

He is to blame for so much. And yet I still love him. I still randomly smell him (AN do you ever get that...you know randomly smell people even when they are nowhere near you?)

We met when I was at a private school in France. He was the opposite of Dan. He had an open grin, not cheeky and boastful. Dan is night, Jack was a bright day. I love him, and I regret the day we met. Because when he left me…the memories were forever there.

People noticed that I changed. The sarcasm grew more frequent. My looks were darker, more hidden.

Jack was most likely the love of my life. And he left. His reason was that he needed to keep me safe.

Safe, may I ask, from what. I was 16. I couldn't understand. Jack was 18. How much danger could he be to me.

Of course there is no use wondering. I saw him a few weeks later on a trip to Paris, clinging to this girl with a look in his eye. A look he gave me. How Dan held onto that girl, just reminded me of Jack and "the other women."

I missed him. His blonde hair. Happy looks. His humour. I would miss the memories now tarnished by the even greater memory of his new girl. Was he a danger to her? Was there even any danger.

Was that just an excuse? To get rid of me and make it sounds as if he was doing a good thing. I couldn't stand day after that. The look of the happy people. I soon realised that walking in the dark would get me in trouble with men. So I took a few lessons. Fat lot of good that did me. Dan got me.

But Dan wasn't like other men. He was something…something else.

But the memory of Jack and our happy times, at school, in the park, taking pictures of us at parties, was a shadow. The memories of the love of my life was a shadow. How sad is that.

I woke up feeling pathetic. I woke up with an unattractive scowl. Of course the first person who walked through my door had to be a handsome, something else Dan. Ooh lucky him. He has the just been shagged look. That was the look Jack had that day. The look so different yet Dan reminds me so much.

That just made me more pissed. I think Dan realised how not in the mood I was he said "would this be a good time to say good morning or should I wait for a time when you're not glaring?"

"I'm sorry is the man who dismissed me for sexy time with his lady, the man who locked me in a room, and the man who is wearing a snarky grin," I took a deep breath "talking to me?"

"I don't know. Point him out to me." He walked in and leaned (not sexily not sexily don't think sexy) against the door. He stood so relaxed. He wasn't going to move. I had to make conversation. Urgh.

So I came went over and leaned to his ear. He looked a bit startled. I was pissed so I took my moment.

"So Sir Dan. How was the sex?"


	6. sneak peak before i go

**Sorry but im going on holiday for 2 weeks and then going to south of france with mates for a week so I cant update for a while but I will give you a sneak peak XXX**

**Becky POV**

**I looked at Dans eyes. It was full of apology. But also amusement. The amusement completely made any idea of forgiving him fly out my head. Cheeky bastard embarrassing me like that.**

**I looked over to a blonde male. He looked at me and smirked. I knew that smirk. Where had I seen that face? The male leaned over to whisper into Dan's ear. Dan's eyes looked confused. He turned to me. Apology and amusement gone. Therewas something else. Anger?**

**Dan's eyes looked into my soul and he said in a cold voice " Engaged to a Jack. Well I must say I hadn't been informed of this. Excuse me."**

**He nodded to the rest of the table and strode out.**

**Engaged?**

**I looked to the blonde. Jacks brother.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**All I have time for XXX**


	7. blonde male

**Ok so yeah sorry. I got back from a 3 week holiday only to find out my dad was taking me away the same day for a week…..so yeah its been a while since my last update.**

**X x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Becky's POV**

"Well I don't know Becky what should I compare the sex with. Do you want me to write down all me sexual experiences and rate them on a scale 1 to 10? I could make time. But not now since it's time for my mother to meet you." Dan smirked.

"WO hey there Dan. First you're cocky and I dislike you so amuse someone else with your list. Second your mother? Why do I have to meet her? Where I come from the person you sleep with is usually who meets the mother!" I yelled frantically. Dan was looking at me with amusement. Urgh.

"Well I figured she would want to know the human who I sleeping in this castle. Just because you are not sleeping with me," his eyes said to me yet "does not mean she doesn't want to meet you."

He then cleared his throat and added "and we have guests. I will be your escort so no one tries to well….suck you dry. Which they will want to since you smell lovely and because we are vampires and that is what we do. Don't look at me like that, its time you come to terms with the idea of vampires."

"And santa and the easter bonnie and the elf that lives at the bottom of my garden?" I enquired.

"There it is again. Does sarcasm usually work when you try and hide your emotions? Be ready. And try not to embarrass yourself. Like I said, we have guests."

He looked at me lazily then walked out the room. Fine I will get ready and I'm going to look great. I will show him how kick ass I can be, I thought.

I found the closet, which was big. I'm not the sort to be bothered with closets so I ignored it and picked out a dress. Now this is not a story were everything was magically my size because, well there was dresses all sizes. After looking at some I wondered if Dan had many obese people staying in this room. Some dresses were ridiculously large.

I soon found a fitting dress and went to do my makeup. Apparently my time was up, because Dan strode, looked me up in down in mock surprise, whispered "well you clean up nicely," and dragged me out the room.

I tried to wriggle out of his hold when he started pulling a blindfold over my eyes. "Can't have you learning a way out can we?" My answer was to flip my hair and dig my nails into his muscles. "I'm beginning to think that sleeping with you would be quite painful," he nipped my ear, "well ladies and gentlemen who I up for a round of catch me if you can with my human. Come on Becky catch me."

I froze. Was he talking to a crowd? Did I have an audience? "Dan," I said in a warning tone. I went to take of my blindfold but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh huh. Catch me if you can!"

I walked towards the voice. He was taunting me. I could hear laughter. He was embarrassing me. I tripped into someone's arms. "Ooof! Dan this isn't funny."

"Sorry Becky. But you look cute when lost," came the haunting voice, now suddenly behind me. I swivelled round a held my arms out and grabbed some material.

"Caught you," I hissed. The blindfold fell away and I was guided to me seat. I was surrounded by people. All looking at me and obviously judging me and thinking me a fool after what Dan had pulled.

A blonde male was staring at me intently. I rose and eyebrow. He was familiar.

I looked at Dans eyes. It was full of apology. But also amusement. The amusement completely made any idea of forgiving him fly out my head. Cheeky bastard embarrassing me like that.

I looked over to blonde male. He looked at me and smirked. I knew that smirk. Where had I seen that face? The male leaned over to whisper into Dan's ear. Dan's eyes looked confused. He turned to me. Apology and amusement gone. There was something else. Anger?

Dan's eyes looked into my soul and he said in a cold voice " Engaged to a Jack. Well I must say I hadn't been informed of this. Excuse me."

He nodded to the rest of the table and strode out.

Engaged?


	8. elf what now?

**Ok next chapter thankyou for your reviews**** they always brighten my days.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dan POV**

**I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I had spent time, so much time and energy on her. How could I have not realised she was engaged.**

**S****he was engaged to a powerful man. I remember the words spoken to me. "Your grace, I should warn you that your actions would not be appreciated by her fiancé, my brother. You may have heard of him. Jack Elfan."**

**Yes I had heard of him. Prince of the elves. I doubt Becky knows what he is. If she did surely she would except I was a vampire. I wasn't surprised. Someone so beautiful would have a mate. But why him? Why Jack. He didn't deserve her. He was a scoundrel.**

**I remembered Becky's confused look. Why was she so confused? Was she wondering how I found out? Did she know that man was Jacks younger brother?**

**I cursed myself. I had finally found a spirited person. Someone who I couldn't imagine losing interest in.**

**But when Jack fell in love he fell hard. In the few 100 years I have known him, he felt passion. He had told me about a girl. He was also a lover of the human world. We were best friends. He was more curious though. So curious that he joined a school. Met a girl. Fell in love. Then was called to his duties as a prince. We lost contact. **

**It then hit me. He is a bit like me. He is no scoundrel. If he doesn't deserve her, then neither do I.**

**But why Becky? Why was she engaged to him? If she was the girl he fell in love with…weren't they broken up? Meaning any engagement was broken.**

**I sat there for a while. I couldn't understand why I cared so much. As I have said before I was fascinated by her. She was supposed my change. My beauty. But she wasn't mine.**

**Becky's POV**

**Jacks brother stared at me. He was the image of his brother. Jack, my first love. But that was not what was bothering me. Dan said engaged.**

**I had no knowledge of being engaged. I silently walked out of the room. Heavy footsteps followed me. "Becky! Becky! My name is Luke. Luke Elfan."**

**I looked around. "Yes I know. You're Jack's brother. He spoke of you****."**

"**Becky I realise you might be a bit confused-"**

"**Confused about what? Jacks brother being in the company of supposed vampires? Or being told I'm engaged? Because I am quite confused about both." I retorted.**

**He gave me a tired look. "Look Jack never told you everything. He did love you;" I winced at the past tense, Luke noticed "I will not speak for him. If he still loves you that is for him to say. But you are engaged to him."**

"**Erm no. You see we split a while back. Besides he never asked. We were young. We-"**

"**You accepted the necklace though. You may not know its symbolic reasons, but it is important. It bound him to you."**

"**If he was so bound to me then why the hell was he with that girl? I saw him. He cared for her. And only a few weeks after we split!**** He cared for someone else when our relationship had only just ended!" I shouted. I was getting angry. Yes Jack gave me a necklace. I still have it and it is very pretty. But I was never told it was a sign of engagement. And in my normal opinion that would normally be mentioned.**

"**Bloody hell, you think this girl mattered more to him then his fiancé?!!!"**

"**I am not his fiancé. And he broke up with me. Please process this. He broke up with me, I saw him with someone else. Yes he I think he didn't care for me. Do I need to spoon feed you this information any more than I already have?"**

"**You are an idiot. He is an Elf Prince. He wants to marry you."**

**I stopped. "Elf what now?"**

"**That would be one of the things he didn't tell you about."**

"**Yes well elves and royalty never really cropped up in our conversations."**

**I looked at Luke. Vampires, Elves. My head hurt. **

**I was getting over Jack. I am not accepting being engaged to him. He left and hurt me. "Well I am now breaking the engagement. If you will let me find Dan so he can take me back to my room, I can find the necklace."**

**His eyes narrowed "weren't you listening to me? You are bound. It can't be broken. He has been looking for you. You have been here for three days." Is that all? Felt longer. "You do know about the time differences don't you? Well he was away from his land for so long, the people demanded that all the time he spent with you was not in vain. The people wanted a wife for him."**

**I looked at him again. My god. All this was serious. Vampires and elves and god knows what else. There was no hint of lying in his light face. His blonde hair was in a ponytail. His eyes were not as blue as Jacks but were still mesmerising.**

"**He left because he knew you would freak. But he knew he would have to come back. He knew you were both bound. The women you saw him with was probably his intended. Maria, they were supposed to be married.**

**But Jack, like your vampire Dan, acquired a taste for the human ways. Our mother gave him a chance to find someone." Luke sighed; a flock of hair fell over his face. "I can't explain everything to you. Mainly because I wouldn't be able to put it as Jack could.**

**I will come back for you. Jack will be happy to hear that you are safe. Might not be so happy that you are here with Dan. Until next time Becky."**

**And he walked away. I had to find Dan. Half of what Luke said never made it to my brain. I needed things to be explained. How could I be a fiancé? **

**Jacks mystery girl was called Maria. Was he saying goodbye to her. Or was he hoping he could escape this engagement? What could they do anyway, if I refused to marry him? Force me?**

**He had hurt me too much, and I wasn't ready for a commitment. It wasn't because of my family, they didn't care. I could marry a tramp and they wouldn't even stutter. **

**I just didn't want to marry Jack. I would always love him. But in my heart I always knew our time for real happiness had passed. **

**I tried to think of getting back to my room. But I didn't know the way. I couldn't handle getting lost when my mind was in this state. So I sat in a corner. I blocked the memories of my happy times.**

**Funny, but as I blocked out the memories, one memory pushed its way through. I hadn't thought of it after it happened. It meant nothing to me. But I remembered Dan's kiss. The one were he used it as a distraction. He was the opposite of Jack. A change from Jack. A change. He was dark and so mysterious. He was a vampire. He was dangerous. He would be perfect to distract myself of Jack for a while.**

**I knew it would be bad to use Dan as an excuse not to think of certain things. But a few stolen kisses won't matter. A few moments of passion, even if love wasn't included. It could be my drug. Until I face Jack or Luke and see what happens from there.**

**I sat in my corner. I waited for him, or somebody to take me to my room. My sense of adventure had left me. I couldn't be bothered to find it.**

**What? I was tired.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that is that chapter…I hope you enjoyed. If you get confused please tell me XX**


	9. A Taster

**Hello thanks for your reviews..im having writers block… and since there is no cure I have to fight my way through it…soooo stick with me here **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dan POV**

**It was only after a few hours of mindless walking I realised Becky didn't know her way back to her room. I gave a small smile and sensed for her.**

**When I caught her scent walked casually to her side.**

**I kept reminding myself she was engaged to a man who used to be closest to me, so I could not follow through my recent intentions. **

**I couldn't help feeling the regret of not having her when I saw staring out the hall window. This was the most quiet I had ever seen her.**

**I decided I wouldn't let her see how disappointed I was about her engagement. I would appear as myself. So amused and cocky.**

**It didn't matter I had all the other gatherings, and the rest of the human world that would not be promised to an Elfan prince.**

**Her face looked like she was in deep thought. I stopped myself from reading her thoughts. I always valued privacy…except when I am looking for something to amuse me. **

"**I know you are there," Becky turned around and gave me a tired smile. "I could smell your cockiness from here."**

"**Oh really is it a pleasant smell?" I mused.**

**Becky rolled her eyes and walked closer. I then reminded myself that play time was now over with her.**

**But I couldn't help but be curious as she moved towards me.**

"**You know I don't really like you," She whispered, by now she was close enough for me to hear her quiet breathing. "I –I can't stand you really."**

**She then looked up to my eyes. My mask of cockiness fell when she ran her hands through my hair. There was a look in her eye. **

**Becky POV**

**I knew it was wrong. But I needed comfort. And Dan was so handsome. For the first time I saw his face fall and I saw a confused and thoughtful look. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was doing. He looked quite adorable really.**

**I stole his moment of silence and gently kissed him. "Dan." I whispered.**

**I felt his arm slide around my waist. He smiled a smile that made me shiver. But his eyes were what were telling the truth. He wanted warmth as well. Maybe he was using me to. **

**He backed me into a wall and tightened his grip.**

"**I told myself I wasn't going to do this," he said mainly to himself. "You are beautiful." He then leaned in and captured my lips. **

**Yes I thought I will forget the pain of Jack. Or maybe just cover it for a while. I relaxed and moulded myself into Dans muscular body. He was quite cold but I was in the heat of the moment. I could tell he was to when he deepened the kiss and made it feel sinful. I gave a silent yelp when he hoisted me up and encouraged me to wrap may laegs around his waist.**

**I began to feel dizzy, and my head was still spinning when he pulled away.**

"**Wow my dear," he said while nipping my neck, each time sending shocks down my spine "I do believe we are left with a problem." He started to move down to my colour bone. "You see you are engaged to a powerful man, my old friend. But you intoxicate me. You can't be with him.**

**I could give you more. I want to give you more. I have watched you for so long. I have spent decades away from my people to just watch you."**

**I knew he had let his guard down. Stop this I thought. You want to use him. You can't let him be dragged in. I realised he was waiting for me to say something.**

"**I didn't know…about him Dan. I didn't know about us."**

**I wanted to stop talking about Jack. This was not the point of kissing Dan.**

"**Doesn't matter. You are his promised. But to me you will always be the girl who held my interest. The girl who tasted like," he kissed me "like all the exotic things in the world."**

**He lowered me down, I then realised we were in my room. He guided me towards the bed, then caught my hand and kissed it. Hmmm I thought chivalry does exist. **

"**Goodnight vampire Dan"**

**He returned my words with his amused smile and a nod.**

**And walked out.**

**Dans POV**

**I stepped out her room and leaned against her door. My god. That wasn't supposed to happen.**

**She smelt even better up close. After she kissed me I was locked in her eyes and I needed more. Her kisses encouraged me, and I found myself slipping. But I won't slip. I will keep my cool. I will let others think I will let her get married to the elf. **

**But I will find a way to make her mine. She didn't know about being engaged. This is all new to her. She isn't committed to it. What is Jack to her anyway?**

**I will be more to her. Even if I have break rules. That kiss was a taster. She holds my interest. I will get hers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there it is. Like I said I have writers block so that wasn't very plot revealing in my opinion I will try and improve. Please review and give me tips XXX**


End file.
